Pirates' Day
Yarrrr matey, it be Pirates' Day! Commoners wearing pirate garb have appeared in all the world's cities with the news that the Dread Captain DeMeza and her crew have landed in Booty Bay and declared it Pirates' Day! If you are brave enough to share a drink with her, you may have what it takes to become an honorary crew member for the day. First, talk to any pirate commoner to receive a costume to help you get into the spirit of Pirates' Day. Once appropriately attired, head down to Booty Bay to join in the fun. There, look for Dread Captain DeMeza and her crew, who have taken over the roof of the Booty Bay bank and auction house. By talking to Captain DeMeza, players become an honorary crew member and transform into a pirate of their race and gender for 12 hours. This costume buff may be clicked off but persists through combat, mounting, death, and so on but disappears if shapeshifted. Other highlights of the holiday include: * A large crowd of pirate revelers ("Dread Crew") who dance, talk, eat, drink, laugh, and shoot fireworks. Ask what he thinks of the visitors. * The Tauren and his giant South Seas assault parrot, . * A trio of cannons and cannoneers who periodically fire out into the bay - at times, just barely missing the sails of the incoming transport. Those crazy corsairs. * An achievement awarded simply by speaking to DeMeza, ! * and , two curiously-named pirates. Also known as the authors of the book "Pirattitude", which teaches you how to be a pirate, John "Ol' Chumbucket" Baur and Mark "Cap'n Slappy" Summers. * Lively pirate-themed music that plays upon the rooftop. Notes *Players will see Commoners appear in capital cities. Talking to them will get a response of "The Dread Captain DeMeza has pulled into Booty Bay and declared it Pirate's Day! She's making anyone who's brave enough to share a drink with her an honorary crew member." *The commoner also offers the option "I'd like to dress like a pirate". Clicking that will buff the player with Corsair's Costume, which lasts for one hour. However, visiting and sharing a drink with DeMeza will give you the Dread Corsair buff, which lasts for 12 hours, and persists through death (although it will be lost after shape shifting). These buffs are unique in that player characters' sex and race are preserved by the illusion (although the details change, such as hair color), with the addition of pirate clothes. This allows you to use flight paths and mounts with the costume. *Cap'n Slappy explains that he and Ol' Chumbucket came up with Pirate's Day, which DeMeza apparently took to with great enthusiasm. *Currently there are no plans to implement a title for this holiday. |accessdate=2009-07-20}} Trivia *September 19th is the annual "International Talk Like a Pirate Day," which is especially popular in online communities. References External links ;Related info ;Guides ;News Nebu, Sep 18, 2012 12:00 AM PDT}} Kaivax, Sep 18, 2011 12:00 PM PDT}} ;Old ru:День пирата Category:Pirates' Day Category:Events Category:Holidays